My hero
by AlexaSinead
Summary: Hinata Hyuga is the shy outcast. She has problem with her family, but what happen when naruto come to her recue
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people. Here is some random things I thought about. I hope you all like it. **

**As always I don't own Naruto. **

**Please Enjoy.**

**Warning: I know that Naruto isn't rich or anything but here he is. Imagine that his parents never died.**

**(Summary: Hinata is the freak and outcast in her school. Her stepmom and stepsister hate her and they miss treated her. Can someone help her?)**

The New Kid Is My Hero

My name is Hinata Hyuga. I'm 17 years old and I live in concrete with my stepmom and two stepsisters. Let me tell you a little bit about my life. I go to high school where I am the freak in the whole school. I spend the whole day alone because I don't have friends in school, since the most popular girl hates me. In my house I spend all my time cleaning or doing things for my stepfamily.

You may ask why I live with my stepmom and her horrible daughters. Well, I live with them because my dad married this woman when I was only 10, my mom and little sister had died when I was only 5 and my dad said it was time to move on. 3 years after he married Mikoto, he died and I got stuck with Mikoto and her daughters Rin and Karin. Rin and Karin are twin. They're both blondes with green eyes. Only that Karin is a little smarter and taller than Rin.

They both hate me. They hate because my dad didn't pay attention to them as he did with me and now that I'm stuck with them they make my life miserable. Karin being the most popular girl in school, I guess now you know why I don't have any friends in school, make everyone hate me but I don't really care. I know that I only had one year left to be with them because after graduation I'm leaving for good.

Even if Rin or Karin doesn't say I'm their sister, everyone knows it even if we don't even look alike after all I have long black and blue hair and white eyes.

Ever since my father died I lived in the basement. I don't care; after all down there I have my own little privacy. And the thing about school, I think I'm better off alone.

Life in Konoha wasn't that bad, when everyone pretends you don't exist.

Well everything for me change, and not for good. It all started a Monday morning. I woke up early as always and made breakfast for both Karin and Rin before they woke up and then dress myself in some jean and a T-shirt, with a purple hoodie of course and walked my way to school like always. It was normal. I'm walking; I pass the bakery where I can see Mr. Kyo open his shop. I pass the music store where I could see, Shikamaru, the music guy, lazily putting some CD's and I pass the white pretty mansion that no one had ever own until a week ago where a rich family moved in. When I looked into the yard between the bars I could see three cars. A black BMW, a Yellow Volvo and a black 67 Chevy. The Chevy car wasn't as new as the others but it was as shinny as the rest. **(I love this car. If any of you see supernatural, you'll understand what I mean)**

With the corner of the eye I saw someone open the front door. Since I didn't want the new owner think they had a stalker I pulled over my hoddie to cover my face and walked even faster. It wasn't long until I got to school. When I was making my way across the parking lot, thinking that I had almost done it across a car almost hit me. I looked over to the driver to find a guy I had never seen before. He had spiky blonde hair and his eyes were cover by thick black sunglasses. "Hey, are you ok?" He asked.

I gave him a small nod. "I'm sorry" I said loud enough and started walking again. I could feel my cheek burning with embarrassment.

"Hey, wait!" He called out but I didn't stop. I walked even faster; I was not up for insult or beating. Before I reach the gate someone grab my arm and pulled me back. I quickly closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be in the way!" I cried.

"Hey, take it easy. I won't hurt you" The guy said in soft tone. I open my eyes again and stared at him. He had taken off his sunglasses showing his light blue eyes. All of the sudden he smiled and let go of my arm.

"I just wanted to know if you know how to get to my English class" He said.

"Oh" I said. Once again I felt my cheek burn. Great I almost cried in front of this guy and all he wanted was directions, I'm such a loser. I looked down at his schedule. English with Prof. Kurenai, same as me.

"Uh, that the third door in the left besides the bathrooms" I said softly without looking up at him.

"Thanks" He said. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. What's your name?" He asked. I looked up at him and I notice that he was smiling at me. I looked down again and turn around and walked away. "Hey! Wait!" he called out but I didn't stop. I wasn't gonna let that poor, handsome guy go down with me and I didn't want to get myself think that I would have a new friends and then it would all go away when they tell him who I was.

But it didn't end that way. First Naruto Uzumaki was in all my classes and he sat next to me in all of them. At first I thought that he didn't know but the next day at lunch I saw him talking with Karin. I thought that with that he would ignore me but he didn't. I tried very hard to ignore him but he wouldn't stop talking to me.

After some time I stopped ignoring him and started talking to him and that's how I got a crush on him. Even if Naruto Uzumaki was the most popular guy in school he seems into me and not in Karin who had a crush on him as well.

I was so happy, but I hadn't told him about my feelings. I didn't want to push away the only friend I had.

So, I only talked to him when he talked to him and I was the real me when he was with me and I got to see the real him. And man was he self center and perverted but he still made me laughed and it made me feel all happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chap 2**

Two months into, after he came to school as the new kid, I was sitting in the lunch room alone as always. When Naruto sat in front of me, with his food, he had three sandwiches, 2 bottle of Pepsi and grapes. While I only had a granola bar and grape juice. "You know that you eat more that the whole soccer team" I said as I watch him take a bite of one of his sandwiches.

"And you eat less than a bird" He said with his mouth full. I cringe my face with discus and rolled my eyes.

"You're icky" I said. He smiled and threw me a kiss making part his sandwich drop on his chin and shirt. I rolled my eyes once again and walked over to where he was and with a napkin I started cleaning him up. "You should know how to eat, you know, with your family being rich and all" I said.

"If I knew how to eat I wouldn't have you all the way here by side" He said. I raised my eyebrow and looked up at his face. He was no longer eating and he was smirking down at me.

"What is that suppose to mean?" I asked as I scoot away when I notice how close his face was from mine.

"That I like having you close" He said as he scooted closer.

"Oh, uh… ok?" I asked. I was totally weird out. Beside he was acting weird; he was also attracting attention to my table which I didn't want at all. "Uh… I got to go. I'll see you later" I said I stand up and walked away as fast as I could. I could feel my face heat up and my heart beating loudly in my chest.

I didn't know what was wrong with him. But I didn't have a good feeling about it. So, I ignored him for the rest of the day. Even if I tried hard not to think about it, I couldn't. I thought about it as I walked home. I had to take the long way so I wouldn't dump in to him on my way home.

When I got home, both Karin and Rin were waiting for me in the front door. They were both glaring at me, like I had make her whole white clothe pink or I had talked to them in public. "We know what you're trying to do" Karin said.

"Yeah" Rin said.

"Uh, and what is that?" I asked confuse.

"We know what you did to Naruto" Karin said. I raised my eyebrow, ok, now this was weird.

"And that is?"

"Tell her Rin" Karin said as she crossed her arms across her chest and glared at me.

"We know that you made some kind of weird Voodoo on him because you have a crush on him" Rin said stupidly. I stared at both of them before laughing.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked as I raised my eyebrow.

"We're not kidding. And you better stop doing that because Naruto is mine!" Karin said as she walked closer to me.

"Well, if he is you're then it's not my problem" I said.

"But it is. Because you know that he liked me, so you did some kind spell on him making him like you. But he doesn't! He likes me! Me! Me! Me!" She yelled.

"Karin. As much as I enjoy guilt and see you flip out like you did now… I didn't do anything. Naruto and I are just friends" I explain. As I said this I knew my heart was breaking. I wanted him to like me, but I knew that, that wasn't possible, but I also knew that Naruto didn't like Karin I had asked him myself when we started talking.

"Whatever. Tonight I'm having a dinner date with all my family so you're not allowed to come out of your room" She said with a smirked. She turns around and flips her hair and walked away with Rin behind her. I rolled my eyes and walked into my bed room. "So much for liking Naruto" I thought.

XxXxXxXxXxX

It was 6 and I was in my room, in my bed like I was order to. The guest had arrived two hours ago. By the looks of it, Karin's date wasn't alone; he had brought his parents with him.

All of the sudden my stomach growled. I hadn't eaten anything in the whole day and I was starving. I decide to sneak in to the kitchen and grab something to eat and return to my bedroom they notice me. So I tiptoe quietly to the kitchen. Mikoto, Rin and Karin were in the living room with the guest so I had no trouble getting to the kitchen.

I open the refrigerator and grab a chicken leg and heated up with a bottle of water and two big chocolate chip cookies. When I was done I tiptoe my way back to my bedroom. But when I was almost getting there I crash into someone's chest and fell on top of him. "Busted" I thought.

"Hinata?" A guys voice asked. To my surprise I knew he voice very well. I looked up and blink a couple of time to make sure I was seeing right.

Right in front of me, Naruto was staring back at me. "You're Karin date?" I heard myself asked. My voice sounded cracked and broken.

"It isn't what you think" He said. I quickly stand up and started to walk away. I could feel the tear building up in my eyes treating me to fall, I couldn't let him see me cry but he stop me. "Hinata, please listen to me" He begged but I couldn't look at him.

"Hinata!! I told you to stay down in your room! You loser! Now you've ruin everything" I heard Karin yelled from beside us. I looked up to find Mikoto and Rin behind the very mad Karin; they were glaring at me as well. And behind them there were two more people, which I presume they were Naruto's parents.

"I'm sorry. I was just hungry" I said. I shove myself out of Naruto's grip and stared at Karin.

"Ugh! You're such a loser. I hate you" She yelled and slapped me across the face like she always did. I stumble back and landed on my butt. By now tear ran down my cheeks, while I bit my lip trying to hold back the sobs.

"I'm sorry" I whisper.

"Go to your room!" Mikoto yelled. I only stand up and walk back to my bedroom. "I'm so sorry for her. She's my late husband daughter. We have to take care of her" I heard Mikoto said with disgust.

"Hinata wait!" I heard Naruto yelled.

"Don't worry about her, she'll get over it" I heard Mikoto said.

"Yeah, Naruto. Don't bother she's just a loser" Karin said. I could actually see her flipping her hair and acting like nothing happen.

"She's not a loser" He yelled. I heard steps running towards where I had gone and when I was about to close my door I saw Naruto appeared in the hallway. "Hinata. Please wait" He said but I closed the door. "Hinata, you have to let me explain" He begged.

"I understand. Please go back. I don't want to cause any more trouble" I said.

"Hinata, Please come out" He begged again.

"Naruto. Please leave!" I yelled. He was about to say something else when some other footsteps cut him off.

"Come on son. Let's get out of here" A male voice said.

"Ok Dad" I heard Naruto said and with that they left. I waited a couple of minutes; pray they hadn't leaved because if they did, I was in for hell. The house was silent and then I heard a car drive off. "Shit" Then I heard Karin's angry yell. Her scream could be heard all around the house. And then I heard Mikoto stomping down to my room with her keys in hand ready to open my door. I quickly flew away from door and ran to find a hiding place.

I was ready to get in my closet when Mikoto open the door. The scream of Karin was louder now even if she was in her room and Mikoto was glaring at me with a leather belt on her hand. My eyes winded with nothing but fear. I knew what was coming. I turn around once again and tried to get myself inside my small closet but Mikoto was faster and took a good grip of my hair and shove me out. She made me kneel beside my bed, still holding my hair while tear ran down my cheek and started hitting me as much as she could with belt.

My screams of pain drown Karin's whinny yells but Mikoto still wouldn't stop. She kept hitting me where ever there belt hit, and it wasn't long until I black out.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Chap 3**

I woke up hours later, in the floor with my body all wounded. My door was locked once again and I was alone. I picked myself up and stumble to my bathroom, where I treated my new wounds. I started with my face; Mikoto had let three cuts and two big bruises. I had one cut in my right eyebrow, one in my lip and the last one in my left cheek. I had one bruise bellow my eye and the other one in corner of my lips.

The bruises on my face were the worst. I couldn't hide them, I had to wait until they were gone to at least show my face to the teachers, I thanked god people didn't speak to me.

After I was done with my face, I went down to my torso. My arms, my left side and my shoulder were very bruise. While my legs had three or four cuts and three bruises, my whole body hurt. I went up to the bathtub I had install myself in my bathroom and open the hot and cold water and got in and relax. I closed my eyes and thought about how was I gonna hide my bruises of my face the next day.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The next day I woke up at the same hour I always did. I served Rin and Karin their food and then got ready to school. To hide my bruises I wore I long sleeve purple turtle neck and jean and a light blue hoodie.

I closed to door behind me like always and prepared myself to walk to school, but I froze in place when I saw Naruto's 67 Chevy parked in the front of my house. Naruto was leaning against his car looking down.

"Oh! Would you look at that! Naruto came to pick me up" Karin yell from behind me, she pushed me away making me fall in the bushes.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled. He ran to where I was and helped me up.

"I'm fine" I said as I brush off some leafs out of my hair.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yup. I'm fine" I said. I pushed him away and started walking, which made me notice the evil glare of Karin.

"Hinata wait! I wanted to talk" He said as he grabs my arm making me flinch.

"No. It's ok. I got to get to school" I said as I shoved him away and started walking again.

"Please Hinata, let me explain" Naruto said but I didn't stop. I just kept walking. "Hinata!" He yelled. He grab my arm and turn me around making my hoodie fall from my head making him notice my bruise face. His eyes winded but he didn't move, he just stared at me. "What happen to you?" He asked.

I looked over at Karin who was glaring at me, secretly telling him not to tell. "Nothing" I lied.

"Hinata, you're all bruise. That is not nothing. You weren't like that when I left last night" He said.

"I fell" I lied again but I could tell he didn't believe me.

"Come on" He said. He grab my arm and shove me into his car, not giving me time to protest. He jumped quickly to his side and drove away.

"NARUTO! What the hell are you doing!!?" I asked when I notice that he was going the other way to our school.

"We're not going to school today" He said.

"No. I have to get to school. I'll get in trouble, please let me go. I need to go to school" I yelled desperately, but he didn't stop. He just drove even faster. Oh god, he didn't know in how much trouble he was getting me in.

It wasn't long when he stopped. He parked his car in front of a beach house. The beaches in Concrete were pretty far away from town. I checked the radio clock and notice that it was 9 already. "Naruto. I need to get back. You have no idea in how much trouble I'm gonna be" I said but he didn't say anything. He just unlocked his car and walked over to the house. I followed him, since I didn't have anything else to do. He opens the door and reviles the enormous house from inside. I shyly followed him until the kitchen where he turn around and stared at me.

"Now tell me, what happen to you?" He asked.

"I fell" I lied again.

"Hinata, you have cuts in your face! You don't cut you face by falling" He yelled angrily making me flinch.

"I can't tell you" I whisper.

"She beat you up didn't she"

"It was my fault, I ruined Karin's date" I whisper as I looked down.

"Hinata… it wasn't a date" He said.

"I know it was a date, she told me. That's why I wasn't allowed to come out of my room" I said.

"But it wasn't. You're mom…"

"Stepmom" I corrected.

"Oh… ok, stepmom wanted a job in my father's factory as a secretary. I was there because my dad wanted me there… it wasn't a date" I explain. All of the sudden I saw his shoes right in front of mine and I knew he was really close to me. He softly took my face and made me look at him, making our faces inches away.

"I'm sorry. As a friend I shouldn't acted that way" I said softly. He chuckled at this.

"Friends?" He asked.

"Yes… isn't that what we are?" I asked. I looked right into his ocean blueeyes.

"I guess" He said.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked as I tried to take a step back but I couldn't because I quickly found myself hitting the wall behind me.

"Like what?" He asked.

"I don't know… you looking at me weirdly" I said nervously.

"I don't know what you mean" He said with a smirk. He knew exactly what I meant, and before I knew it his lips were inches away from mine.

"I wanna kiss you" he whispers.

"You can't" I said softly.

"But I want, I want to so bad. Ever since that day I met you… you're so different Hinata, you kind and sweet but at the same time you're closed" he said. His hands snaked their way, as his eyes look deep into mine. "I wanna be there to protect you, and make you happy" he added.

"You don't even know me that well" I said loudly.

"Hinata, I've known you for 6 months now" He said as he raised his eyebrow making my face flush.

"That long?" I asked making him chuckled.

"Yeah, believe it or not I don't like being with girl that fast. I like to take time and get to know them. And I know you and I like you" He same with a smile.

"I can't" I whisper.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I'll get in trouble… I just can't" I said as I looked down. I heard him take a deep loud breath and then he made me look up at him.

"I won't give up" he assures me.

"I should… go back" I said.

"We're not going back… not yet" He said as we walked away. My eyes winded and I followed him, the last thing I wanted was to be alone in a house I didn't even know.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Hours later Naruto brought me back to my house, where I knew Mikoto would be waiting for me. "I'll see you tomorrow" He said. I nod softly and went to kiss his cheek as a good bye, when he turns his face making my lips meet his. My legs went weak but his arms reacted quickly and they snaked around my waist once again.

The kiss ended quickly. As we parted away, we look at each other. Me, not really knowing what to say and him smirking in victory.

"I'll see you tomorrow" he said and walked away. I didn't know what else to say. I just turn around and went inside.


	4. Chapter 4

-Chap 4

When I got home, the whole place was empty, well at least there wasn't anyone in the living room. I walked quietly to my bed room trying not to get attention but when I open my door, I saw Karin sitting in my bed. "Karin?" I asked.

Karin's long blond hair covered her face as she looked down. In her hand was my silver scissors. "Karin?" I asked again as I took a step inside. Karin lifted her head to reveal that she was crying. Her black mascara was running down her cheek along with her tears and her makeup was completely ruined.

"It's your fault" She said as she stands up. She held the scissors in her had pointing it at me. My eyes winded as the thought of Psycho Karin with a scissor.

"Karin, take please take it easy" I said as I backed away.

"No" She growled. I was about to run away when her hand grab my hands and throw me on the floor. She had a firm grip of my hair as she pinned me in the floor by sitting on my back.

"Karin! Let me go!" I begged.

"You'll regret the day you made Naruto like you" Karin said. I was about to say something back when I heard the sharp sound of the scissor closing, and seconds later a chunk off my hair fell right in front of me.

"KARIN!!!" I yelled. But she didn't stop, she just keeps cutting my hair and I couldn't even move. When she was done she threw my head against the floor and kick me in the face, right in the nose and then in my side and then walked away throwing the scissors beside me. I slowly picked myself up holding my side; tears were running down my cheeks as I felt another different kind of liquid running down my nose. When I saw myself in the mirror, I saw that my hair chop off, barely touching my neck and lot of blood was running down my nose. I had didn't anything else to do except fix myself up.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The next day, I went to school wearing my hoodie lower down my face, hiding it from everyone else. "Hinata!" I heard Naruto call my name from behind me. I started to walk faster he reach me and pulled me back. I looked down trying that he didn't see me like this. "Hinata, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing" I said.

"Hinata…" He said as he tried to take a look at my face.

"I don't wanna see you anymore! Ok! Leave me alone" I yelled making everyone look at us.

"What?" He asked surprise.

"I don't wanna see you anymore. I want you to leave me alone" I choked out. Michael didn't say anything. He just stood there staring at me. Suddenly I felt his hand in the side of my hoodie, before I knew it he pulled my hoodie off. I looked up at him, worriedly while the rest of the school gasps.

"They… did this to you?" He asked. I said nothing, I just looked down again. Naruto grab my hand once again and dragged me to the back of the school. "Hinata, why?" He asked.

"Because I like you! it's all because I like you and she doesn't want that. I don't want to get in trouble" I choke with sobs. Naruto quickly hugged me tightly and kisses the top of my head.

"I won't let them hurt you anymore" He said.

"You can't do anything about it" I whisper. "Just, leave. I don't wanna be a trouble you"

"Hinata! Please, let me help you. This isn't right. It is not right that they beat you and make you feel guilty with things that aren't you fault." Naruto yelled.

"It's no big deal" I said.

"It is a big deal… I won't allow them to touch you again" He said.

"Please… this can only be resolve one way and that's by letting be" I said. I put her hoddie back up and walked away. Naruto sigh, he wanted to help me so bad. He had grown real feeling for that me and he never gave up and he wasn't about to start now. He knew exactly what to do

XxXxXxXxXxX

Three weeks passed and I had gone back to sit alone in lunch, class and generally be alone. It was almost Christmas time and Christmas dance was coming up, and everyone was obsessing over it, except me who wasn't planning on going.

The dance was that night and I was sitting in my room reading while Karin and Rin got ready. Even if Naruto didn't invite Karin to the dance she was going anyways with some senior who had asked her. I knew that Karin was planning something to get Naruto. I also knew that Naruto was going as well but I didn't know with whom, I didn't even want to know.

I heard when the guys came to pick Karin and Rin, it took only minutes until they were gone including Mikoto who had some big night plan with her friends. I was all alone in the house. When I made completely sure that they were all gone I went to the kitchen to get something to eat when I heard someone knock on the door. I was confuse but at the same time afraid. "Hinata!" Someone yelled from the outside and I knew who it was.

When I opened the door I found Naruto standing right in front of me dresses in a black long sleeve shirt and black pants. "Naruto?" I asked.

"Hello Hinata" He said with a smile.

"What are you doing here? Are you going to the dance?" I asked.

"Why go? If the girl I want to go with won't go with me" He said. I didn't say anything. "Hina… I want to show you something" He said extending his hand towards me inviting me out.

"I can't" I said.

"Don't worry… I'll have you home by might night" He said with a teasing smile. I raised my eyebrow making him chuckled.

"Here… put this on and come out… I won't take no for an answer" He said as he handed her a light blue dress he had hiding behind his back.

"I can't go to the dance" I said.

"We're not going to the dance" He said. "Now go and change" He said. I gave a quick nod and ran to the nearest bathroom and change while Naruto waited for me in the living room.

When she came out Naruto smile and without a word got me in his car and drove me back to his beach house where everything looked different thanks to the shinnying full moon that night. "What are we doing here?" I asked.

"We're having our own little dance" he said with a smile as he let me to a small fire place he had done himself outside. We eat and talked all night, every time Naruto got closer to me. By the end right about 10:30 he asked me to dance and I agree. The slow music flow through our bodies as we dance.

"I can't stay away from you" He whispered.

"But you have to" I said.

"I don't unless you want me to… and I know you don't want to…so please let me protect you from whatever wants to hurt you… please" He whisper once again. I said nothing, I couldn't tell him he was wrong… I wanted to feel protect like I was feeling right now in his arms.

And like that it was decide. When I went back home, he kissed me good bye and I agree to make it work.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I just posted the last one, but I just one all of you to see this one!!!!!**

-Chap 5

I didn't know what I could expect of that day. It was the day after the Christmas dance and I hadn't heard from Tiffany all night. Mikoto and Sidney had gotten home but Tiffany didn't come.

I woke up the next morning at the same hour as always, but I was surprise when I found Mikoto in the kitchen eating some ice cream. Mikoto looked tired, which meant she had stayed all night waiting for Karin come home. I stared at her without a word and Mikoto stared at me back. "What are you looking at?" She growled making me look down, I knew if I stared at Mikoto a while more I would get in trouble.

All of the sudden there was a honk on the front yard making us both jump. Mikoto quickly jumped out of the chair she was sitting in a rush to the front door pushing me, since I was in the way. I just rolled my eyes and walked away, not even caring I didn't do breakfast for Rin. I grab my bag pack and headed to the front door where I found Mikoto standing in the way, so I slip beside Mikoto who had stayed frozen in the door. When I looked up to see what Mikoto was staring at, I found Naruto getting of his car. He was wearing a black leather jacket with a black cotton shirt under it and dark blue jeans. "Oh Naruto… have you bring Karin home?" Mikoto asked hopefully. Naruto raised her eyebrow and shook his head.

"No… I'm here to pick up Hinata" He said as he went over to where I was and grab my arm and pulled me towards him and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek while I shyly did the same.

"You… you prefer her… over my daughter?"Mikoto asked in shock.

"Any day" Naruto said. In that he turns around and pulled me with him and we drove away. "Where Karin?" He asked as he made his way to the school.

"I don't know… she didn't come home last night… I'm kind of worried" I said as I looked out the window think where could Karin be.

"You worried about her? After all she's done to you?" Naruto asked.

"She might hate me… but I don't hate her, even if she's not really my sister I see her as one" I said with a shrug.

"You're too nice" Naruto said as he grab my hand and kissed it softly. When we got to the school we found the place fill with police man.

"What happen here?" I asked as I looked around.

"I don't know" Naruto said. He parked his car near the exit and they both went to where one of the officer were. "Excuse me officer… what's going on?" He asked. The fat man in the police uniform looked at both at them and sigh.

"The principal called this morning. A 18 year girl cut her wrist open last night… the principal found her dead this morning" The police said making me gasp.

"Karin" I yelled to myself and quickly ran in to the school to check who it really was.

"Hey, wait you can't go in there" The police man yelled at the same time Naruto called but I couldn't stop, I wanted to know if it was Karin who was there.

It wasn't hard to find, I found a bunch of police man surrounding the front of the bathroom along with the principal. I pushed myself between them and what I found I didn't like. There Karin lay, pale and unmoving. Both of her eyes were clothes but her face showed tear stains. Her wrists were cut open with a knife that in her left hand lay.

I threw myself in the floor in front of her and started to cry. I couldn't believe what my own eyes saw. All of the sudden I heard running footstep behind me, and it stopped inches away from me. The same person slowly helped me up and hugged me. I knew it was Naruto who I was hugging, "Get her out of here" A police man order and Naruto nod. He picked my feet up and carried me to his car once again. He didn't know what to do so he brought me to his house where I could rest. For some reason he kept saying that it would be for the best, I kept insisting to take me back home, but he didn't listen.

I had never been to Naruto house, but I was too depress to even notice how big the house. The only thing I did notice how big was Naruto's room. He had his bed, a bath room, drawers, a small gym, a sound system and a plasma TV. "Please rest" He said as he lay me in his bed and before I knew I fell asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Hours later, I had convinced Naruto to take me back home; I felt like I needed to see Mikoto. When they got there, Mikoto was waiting for them in the drive way, the tear were visible, as they ran down her cheeks. "Mikoto!" I yelled as jumped out of the car.

"It's your fault" Mikoto yelled angrily and slapped me making me back away. "It's your fault she's dead" She slap me again making me fall on my knees. But Mikoto didn't stop there she started kicking me and hitting with all her might, she thought I deserve the worst, that is until Naruto pushed her away.

"Don't touch her again" he warns as he helped me stand up.

"She must die too! That would make my Karin happy" Mikoto said as she got out a gun from her night cloth and pointed at me making us both gasp.

I didn't know how it all happen. I only heard the cops yelled at Mikoto and Mikoto yelled that I most die and then there was a loud bang and last thing I heard was Naruto yelled before it went all black.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Please review as soon as you finish!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people, here is the last chapter. It's really small because I just wanted to ended here, since I had no more ideas but I do have an entry for a sequel but I'm not sure if I should take it.**

**Anyways enjoy the end.**

-Chapter 6

I light blinded my vision when I finally open my eyes. My body felt numb, I could move my left arm that felt like it was being pressed. "Hina?" I heard Naruto's husky voice calling my name. I tried to call him as well but my throat felt dry and the only thing that came from my lips was a soft groan.

"She awake" I heard me yelled. I heard a couple of people running around me and I heard voice I have never heard before.

"Hinata… Hinata can you hear us?" A man's voice asked. I felt how someone held my hand squishing it as much as he could.

"Yes" I said softly in a raspy voice.

"Get her some waiter" The man yelled and then let out a breath of relive. "Hinata, I'm doctor Conner, you're at the hospital "He explain before someone came to where he was and put a cold glass of water on my lips making my throat feel better.

I finally open my eyes adjusting to the light. I looked around to find two nurse, a man who I could guess it was Doctor Conner and by my side holding my hand was Naruto. The doctor smiled at me with relive. "You gave us quite a scare there, but you're fine now. Just don't move" He said touching my head lightly and then he smiled at Naruto. "She'll be fine" He said and walked away.

"Naruto?" I called making him look at me. "What happen?" I asked.

"Mikoto shot you, she blames you for Karin's death" He said as he looked down. "It's all my fault… I shouldn't have tried to get you in so much trouble" He said. I lifted my hand and touch his cheek.

"It's not your fault, all you did was made me happy" I said with a smile. He smiled back and leaned and kisses my lips softly. The he pulled away just a little bit and looked into my eyes.

"I won't anyone else hurt you again" He promised and I could see how he would try anything to keep that promise, it made me feel save… for the first time in a very long time.

_Three Months Later_

A year had passed and things had gotten better for me. Mikoto was arrested because it she found guilty for my father death, apparently she had caused the heart attack he had the night he died and also she was guilty for trying to kill me. Karin was buried a week after she had been found, no attended except for me, her father and Rin. As for Rin, she told she was sorry for ever doing something to hurt me and I forgave her. She moved with her father to England where to what I know she is happy.

And me, well I have big plans for my future. I was no longer hated by my classmate as they saw who I really was thanks to my now boyfriend Naruto. I still had scars that remind me of the horrible life I had but it also reminded me how happy I was now.

But now I sit thinking about all those times when I cried myself to sleep because I missed my dad, every time I would fix myself just because I tried to happy, but now there is someone that worries about me, that loves me and that had his future plan out with me. And that's what my life is now, because thank to my own little privet hero I was saved from a unhealthy, sad life.


End file.
